


Wings and Stars

by literarynonsensefics



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: Some Feysand fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @literarynonsense!

This was inspired by a tumblr post, which you can find [here](http://queenofshadows1.tumblr.com/post/157592955895/am-i-the-only-that-imagine-this-happening).

 

* * *

 

“You don’t have to look so sad waiting for me, I told you I’d be right there.”  Rhys walked out of the cabin, wearing casual clothing for once, and I grinned.  For our fifth Starfall together, the Inner Circle had decided to play hooky and go on vacation for a week.  Rhys practically shut down the Night Court, closing its borders and barring up the Court of Nightmares to make sure nothing would happen, and it was funny to see him so relaxed.  I supposed Velaris could handle itself if it meant that I got some time alone with my mate and my family.  

 

I twisted my wrist to glance at my watch, playing along.  “Actually, I was waiting to see how long you’d be admiring yourself in the mirror.  Me and Cassian made a bet.”  I gave him a crooked smile.  “Looks like I’m winning.”  

 

When we got close enough to touch, he pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my lips.  I relished in the feeling, holding my mate a little closer.  “Happy Starfall, Feyre.”

 

“Happy Starfall.”  He let me go and we held hands side by side and watched Cassian and Nesta battle it out about twenty feet in front of us.  “Do you think they’ll make up if we give them enough time?”  They had been arguing for a week, and Cassian was more on edge than usual.  The Suriel had told Rhys that they were mates when he went to get revenge, and I was still wondering if either of them knew.  They were together, but I wasn’t sure if they had mated yet.  Rhys’s money was on Cassian realizing first, but something told me Nesta would know before him.

 

“The male is normally the one who feels it first,” he had explained when he first told me what the Suriel had said.

 

“Yeah, but Nesta is...Nesta.  Something’s tells me she would figure it out just to spite the Cauldron.”

 

Now that we were watching them, however, I was certain.  The Mother knew I had fought a billion times with my eldest sister, and she wasn’t normally as wound up as she was now.  Nesta was holding back, like she didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“If she didn’t know,” I said, referencing the previous conversation. “She would have already slapped him.  See?”  Cassian had winnowed in a small chair from somewhere and Nesta looked ready to set it aflame.  I wouldn’t put it past her either, the Cauldron had given her power similar to an Illyrian’s, and a lot of it.  

 

“True, but look how nervous he is.  Cassian doesn’t get nervous.”  Except for when Nesta was involved.  I glanced at Rhys and could tell he was thinking the same thing.   

 

“Could you two stop staring and come tell Cassian that he’s an idiot, and that I’m right?”  Nesta called with her hands on her hips.  

 

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart!”

 

I laughed and guided Rhys over to a clearing in the woods.  Mor was intent on having a Starfall bonfire.  Velaris and the Court of Nightmares was always so warm, so it was nice for a change in climate.  I once asked Rhys if he would ever consider changing the the temperature, making it cold some days.  He just shrugged, and noted that his long dead ancestors would probably smite him from wherever they were.  Apparently, it had taken a long time for the wards to heat Velaris to the exact right degree, and he wasn’t about to mess with whatever ancient spell they had set to keep it that way.

 

“Come here.”  Rhys beckoned me over to a spot on the ground, and we lay down next to each other.  The grass was soft and I inched into his arms, delighting the feeling of his arms around me.  “You’re my moon, Feyre.  My everything.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

In the distance, I could hear that Nesta and Cassian had stopped fighting.  There was silence, beautiful silence for a full minute before Cassian broke it.  “I didn’t mean to stain your dress.  You’re my everything, my sun and my stars and my night sky.”  He sounded like he was onstage, performing in front of an audience.

 

“Shut up, Cassian.”

 

We burst into laughter at Nesta’s exclamation and I wondered if Cassian had heard what Rhys had told me.  And Nesta was that upset at him because of a dress?  I didn’t even know she liked dresses, I thought she loathed them.  I startled, coming upon a realization.  “Mother,” I said, sitting up.  “What if they both know?”

 

“Shit.”  Rhys sat up too.  “Gods, I bet they  _ do _ .”

 

“Welp, I always knew they were too stubborn to be conventional.  Happy Starfall Rhys.”  We fell asleep, and napped for the rest of the afternoon, only waking when the light of the stars demanded our attention once more.  (And Mor threatened to lock us out in the cold if we didn’t wake up.)

 

Nesta and Cassian were missing for a full week after we got back.  


End file.
